


catch a criminal

by Arishascooby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate universe - Mafia, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arishascooby/pseuds/Arishascooby
Summary: Hyukjae is the head of the mafia and Jongwoon is the young policeman who managed to catch him. or not?
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	catch a criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [мама ама криминал](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746439) by Arishascooby. 



> Hello guys, I wrote this story when D&E made their B.A.D comeback, I think. Those pictures of Hyukjae in a suit just stuck in my mind at that time:D  
> English is not my native language so i'm sorry for mistakes and some bad words I used here.ТТ and yes it's too sweet in the end, but I can't help myself...;D  
> hope you enjoy this story:3  
> p.s. Thanks to everyone who leaves comments on my fics, this honestly means a lot to me💙❤️

Hyukjae is the head of one very influential mafia clan in Korea, his crimes are impeccable, and no matter how much the best police officers in the city fought over how to put Lee in prison, no one succeeded. Then the young officer Kim Jongwoon magically managed to prove Lee's involvement in the murder of the man, whose death Kim was investigating.

Well, Jongwoon couldn't enjoy his success for long. Thanks to the evidence found Hyukjae was sentenced to prison. But he didn’t admit his guilt and confidently claimed that he was framed. Since Lee was a very influential person, Jongwoon quickly got into trouble: he began to be suspected of killing a man that Kim had never seen in his life, but the evidence pointed to Jongwoon, so that after a thorough trial, Kim was placed in prison where Lee Hyukjae was serving his sentence. Coincidence? Kim Jongwoon didn't think so. At least they weren’t in the same prison cell, what a relief. 

Or not... The criminals in the prison didn’t like police officers, so on the very first day of his stay, Jongwoon was severely beaten, and when Hyukjae showed up at the hospital with a smirk on his face, Kim was completely sure that the murder and his arrest were Lee’s fault.

“You look bad, Officer Kim.”

“Prison uniform looks good on you too. But, kidding aside, why did you set me up?” 

“To make you understand what it is like to be an unfairly condemned person.”

“You are the head of the mafia, Hyukjae. Don't make yourself an innocent lamb.”

“I admit my soul is not entirely pure, but believe me, I didn’t commit this murder. I don't kill people actually. At least with my own hands.”

“Is this an admission?”

“This is an offer. You reopen my case and review all the evidence, prove that I’m not guilty of this crime, then we will both get out of here. I also promise you protection while you are in prison. I think you've already figured out that people here doesn’t like cops at all. Deal, Officer Kim? I don't want that your pretty face rot in this prison.”

Jongwoon really didn't want to help this criminal, he knew that Hyukjae is a bad person and deserved punishment, but the guy didn't want to die either, especially since his honor and reputation were unjustifiably tarnished. Well, since Jonwoon was wrong, he had to fix it.

Kim again began to deal with the Hyukjae case, trying to find new evidence that would help him to find the real culprit. Luckily, his subordinates Kyuhyun and Ryeowook believed in Jongwoon's innocence and offered to help him get out of this whole mess.

“Hyukjae is quite hot,” Kyuhyun chuckled as the three of them gathered in the visitors' room.

“I heard he stood up for you and threatened all the inmates that if someone dares to touch you, they will greatly regret it,” added Ryeowook, cheerfully exchanging glances with Cho. 

“Stop it. This is all part of our agreement. He's an asshole, and I'm not going to fall in love with a criminal.” Jongwoon shook his head.

“Who talks about love? Just sleep with him while you have this good opportunity,” Kyuhyun suggested innocently.

“I'm not going to sleep with him,” Jongwoon replied irritably, blushing slightly, “and even if I wanted to, he would definitely refuse me. I don't think Hyukjae is attracted to the policemen.”

“He saw you in uniform. Everyone wants to sleep with you when they see you in uniform,” Ryeowook rolled his eyes, “even Hyukjae, believe me”

“Just get me out of here quickly, please. The whole prison thinks that I'm his whore or something, since he protects me. I hate those "knowing" looks.”

“You're angry because you want to be that ‘whore’,” Kyuhyun smirked. In vain he said it.

***

“Why did you throw slipper at your friends today?” Hyukjae asked when he and Jongwoon met at lunch to discuss what Kyuhyun and Ryeowook had found. The elder recalled the ridiculous conversation with his friends and blushed (out of anger, of course).

“They deserve it. They annoy me even when I'm in such a deplorable state. By the way, I can’t understand one thing: why, having such power and connections everywhere, you don't get out of prison by yourself? Just whistle and your subordinates will arrange everything.”

“But it's not interesting, is it? Plus, I want you to live up to my good name.”

“You are a criminal, don't forget.”

“And you're such a bore. But you still have a pretty face.”

“Leave me alone and go flirt with someone else.”

“I don't want anyone else, I want you.”

Jongwoon looked at Hyukjae in surprise, but the man just grinned and winked.

“I know you won't simply give up, will you? So special. Get us out of here, and I promise I will take good care of you. I'll buy you flowers, invite you on a date.”

“Why are you even sure that I will agree to your invitation?”

“Look at me I'm so beautiful and charming”

“You are a criminal and I am a policeman.”

“Opposites attract, don't they?”

***

One day some of the prisoners decided he doesn't care about Hyukjae's orders, so he gathered his little gang to rebel against Lee. They didn’t believe that one guy could have so much power, especially since he was now in a prison where everyone is equal. So they quickly figured out what to press on to get through to Hyukjae. They cornered Jongwoon, beat him up, and politely asked him to convey their "message" to Lee. Well, it was a very bad decision for them.

Having found out about everything, Hyukjae lost his temper and personally beat the entire gang. Lee painfully tortured the main instigator for a long time, that he would forever remember: no one can’t touch what was dear to Lee Hyukjae. After that, Hyukjae personally helped treat all of Jongwoon's wounds. However, after the fight with those prisoners, Kim also had to heal Hyuk's wounds.

“Look at us, we are a perfect couple,” Lee snorted, smiling at the frowning Kim.

“We're not a couple.”

“Auch, is it worth it to intercede for you after this? You're breaking my heart, Officer Kim” Hyukjae sighed theatrically.

“I didn't ask you to beat them, I told you not to get involved in this situation. You're lucky you got off with simple bruises and cuts. What did you think about when you got into a fight with so many people?”

“Aww you're worried about me, so sweet. I see, in reality, my favorite officer has a soft heart. I'm flattered.”

“I haven't hit you with my precious slippers for a long time, missed it?”

“You know I always miss you,” Hyukjae smiled.

When did Jongwoon become so soft for this rascal and his gummy smile? KIM JONGWOON! He's a bad guy, you shouldn't fall in love with people like him, it won't end well for you.

***

After long and hard work, Jongwoon and his team found new evidence that Hyukjae was framed. It was the fault of the gang, which vies with Heck's gang for territory. Hyukjae was quickly acquitted and released from prison. Of course, everyone was very surprised by this situation. Most of the police officers in the department condemned Jongwoon's team. After all, Hyukjae is a well-known criminal, and they helped him escape justice.

Hyukjae also didn’t forget their agreement and immediately helped Jongwoon get out of prison. Unfortunately, there were rumors everywhere that Kim escaped punishment only because he is a boyfriend of the the mafia head. They also didn't want to return Jongwoon to the department, but suddenly Kim's bosses changed to "more loyal" (of course, Jongwoon suspected that this happened not without Hyukjae’s help, he just couldn’t prove it).

Kim got back his work, and, ignoring all the sidelong glances and whispers around him, he continued to do his favorite thing: to imprison the bad guys. Ironically, Jongwoon couldn't get to the bad guy he really wanted to catch.

“What are you doing here, Hyukjae? How did you even know my address?”

“Why are you still surprised that I have my own eyes and ears everywhere? Remember, I promised that I would come with flowers and invite you on a date. You know, I am a gentleman, a man of my word.”

“You're an idiot,” Jongwoon smirked, “aren't you afraid there will be rumors when your friends see that you came to the policeman with flowers?”

“Well, you were in prison, so technically we’re cut from the same cloth. Ouch, I forgot that your slippers are very heavy, hyung.”

“Get out, Hyukjae. I don't have free time for dates.”

“Then we can jump straight to the fun part,” The man smirked his sexiest grin and Jongwoon almost fell for it. Almost. 

“I have a day off next Friday, I don't like roses, come with daisies to my brother's coffee shop, you will find out the address yourself, since you are so cool guy etc. Give him a good tip, otherwise this will be our last date, got it?”

And without a twinge of conscience, Jongwoon closed the door right in front of one of the most formidable and powerful man in Seoul. Funny, Kim knew that this man was actually that whiner, with a warm and caring heart, who really loving hugs and kisses.

“I can't believe you followed our advice and slept with the hot head of the mafia.” Kyuhyun grinned.

“He slept with him many times, to be more precise,” Ryeowook chuckled.

“I hate you guys,” Jongwoon sighed, flushed with embarrassment.

“Yeah, you said the same about Hyukjae, and look how it all ended,” Kyuhyun laughed, dodging Jongwoon's kick.

“Yet, it's funny that a police officer is dating with the head of the mafia,” Ryeowook smiled, “I thought this could only be seen in dramas.”

“Imagine their wedding: a bunch of criminals from Hyukjae side and a bunch of cops from Jongwoon side.”

“Well, you're exaggerating about a bunch of cops. After the recent events, Jongwoon can only invite you and me, Kyu.”

“Why are you even discussing my wedding with Hyukjae? Don't you have a work to do? So, I'll give it to you then!”

“Poor Hyukjae hyung, he certainly committed many sins in his life, but getting Jongwoon hyung as fiancé is too cruel as punishment,” Kyuhyun muttered, but muttered out loud for his friend to hear, of course.

“It's decided that Ryeowook will be my best man,” Jongwoon said, for which he received a joyful response from Wookie and the indignation of Kyuhyun. 

“It's not fair, I was just joking.”

***

“Honey, do you want to tell me why Kyuhyun called me today and complained about you made Ryeowook's best man and not him? By the way, where is my ring and proposal? Why do I heard about our wedding from your friends, not you?”

“I'm going to kill him!” Jongwoon got angry, throwing strong curses thinking about his dumb best friend. Perhaps, a former friend.

“It's all very funny, but I'm still waiting for the wedding ring,” Hyukjae giggled as he hugged Jongwoon from behind and soothed his angry tirade. He knew that in a couple of minutes the elder would completely forget that he was angry with Kyuhyun, but the cursing Kim was so cute that Lee wanted to cuddle him so badly. Which, in principle, Hyukjae did.

“But you're the mafia boss, I'm sure you make more money than me,” Jongwoon grumbled.

“Yes, but you won't accept a stolen diamond from me, am I right?” Hyukjae chuckled.

“Don't play dumb, sweetheart, I know that apart from your "main" job, you have a legal business, which includes jewelry,” Kim slightly poked Lee in the side.

“Lucky you that your fiancé is rich, I always knew that you into sugar daddies,” Hyukjae smirked, leaving a light kiss on Jongwoon's neck.

“Wait, do you agree to marry me for real?” the older boy turned to face Hyukjae and looked timidly at his boyfriend.

“Why are you so surprised by this? Every day I say that you’re my everything and after that you think that I can actually tell «no» to you?” Hyukjae gently took Jongwoon's hand and kissed each finger separately, focusing on the ring finger. “This finger deserves the world's most expensive diamond. But I know you don't like that, right? How about you design pairing rings for us, I’ll pay. I must admit, you are better at accessories than I am.

“It’s true, you don’t know fashion at all,” Jongwoon giggled, embarrassed by another confession from his boyfriend, “but how are we going to arrange it? You're the head of mafia and I'm a police officer.”

“I don't care, actually. I’m ready for anything for you. Doesn't matter what people say, and I know that you still don't trust me completely about my work, but I promise that I’ll get your heart and make you mine anyway. Because I love you to the moon and back, Jongwoon.”

“What a shame that no one would believe me if I tell everyone that the leader of the mafia is actually so sweet,” Jongwoon chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“It's true, no one will believe you,” Hyukjae grinned, “and I know a good way to close your little cute mouth.”

“I love you too,” somewhere between kisses with the younger Kim muttered. True, he loved this man a lot, despite all the chaos he brought into his life.

Who would have thought that things would turn abruptly in Jongwoon's life when he was tasked with catching one of Korea's most powerful criminals? In a sense you can say, Kim actually caught him, and Hyukjae didn't mind about it at all. After all, it's not that important when on your ring finger there is a not very remarkable, but very lovely and significant ring, inside which were engraved the date of their acquaintance and the inscription «Thank you and love, always».


End file.
